Rowdyruff Vampires
by Apocalyptic-Unicorns
Summary: It's a vampire fic , no sneak peaks,
1. Chapter 1

M33:This is my first fanfiction so plz dnt be so hard on me but i will introduce my charaters first .

(RRBZ): Don't forget Meisha here doesnt own us .We are owned by no one.

M33: Who wants to own trash.

PPGZ:BURN HAHAHAHAHA

M33: Who wants to do the disclaimer.

Bubbles: Oh me me me

M33:Take it away Bubbles

Bubbles:Meisha doesnt own ppgz

or rrbz the only things she owns is her charaters Brooke and Blaze ENJOY :)

* * *

><p><em>(Uknown POV)<em>

"WHATEVER BLOSSOM LIKE I CARE YOUR NOT MY MOM " some one scearmed at Blossom

"It deosn't matter because I'm the oldest and what I say goes". Blossom says smuggly

BAM (Door was slamed ) "Man she an anooying b-

Oh yeah foregot I have 3 sister Blossom, Bubbles , Buttercup.

We all our mid wieght no t todfat and not to skinny, with C-cup and small feet.

Blossom being the oldest has pink eyes ,and mid back aubrun hair. Her was longer but one day she made me mad and I let's just say we had a long trail of auburn hair on the floor. She likes to be in control for almost everything,and also sometimes very fight alot .Her main talents is being a braniac. Her speacail power is being able to remember everything she saw,hear ,or did.

Bubbles being the secound oldest has sky blue eyes and shiny shoulder length blond hair. She is very loveing and caring and can sometimes be a cry baby .But she is majorly motherly aspecailt with me and Bc. Her specail power is being able to talk and feel animals talent is mainly in acting .

Buttercup being the middle child has bright jade green eyes with black hair thats stops at her is a tomboy and usually always ready for a and Bc gegt along great because we are almost exalty the same. She no doubt about the my best friend . Her main talent is fixing stuff .Her specail power is that she can move earth.

And me Brooke being the youngest child with light bright steel silver eyes with beatiful black and silver I'm a tomboy hate anything girly espacaily skirts and dresses plus the color main talents is arts music and drawing .I sing awsum but no one knows but bc , I also play the gutair and and specail talens is that i have ice ,wind ,and fire power.I can heal people and project force feilds I can also speak any lanuage. I'm also the most adventrous out of my sisters always lookin for a challenge instead of letting it find me , always in the fast lane.

* * *

><p>M33:What do you think every one<p>

PPGZ: AWSUM

RRBZ; WHEN DO WE GET IN THE STORY.

M33: Soon

Brick: Well hurry up me and my bros can't wait to say how good we'er goona look.

M33:Deformed

RRBZ: WHAT

M33: IF YOU AND YOUR BROTHERS RUSH ME AGAIN I WILL REARRANGE ALL OF YOUR FACES.

RRBZ: (SHUTS MOUTH )

M33:Buttercup take it away

Buttercup: READ AND REVEIW OR ELSE

Bubbles: Or else what

Buttercup:Or no cookies for you


	2. Chapter 2:Specail Guests

M33: This is chapter 2 up and ready ppg take it away

PPG:Meisha does not own us or the RRB she only owns her two chraters Brooke and Blaze.

* * *

><p><em>(Brooke POV)<em>

"YEAH I JUST BLEW YOUR FUCKING BRAINS OUT" I scearmed

"CHEW ON MY GLOCK BITCH" BC scearmed

It was a rainy day out side all dark and you known just gloomy so me and Bc where playing Black Ops.

Bubbles was lookin in a fashion magzine , while Blossom was on her labtop probably doing next week homerwork she liked to stay ahead on school work.

They both stopped and looked at us in anoyance, "WHAT" we said in unsion

Blossom then said " Can you and BC try not to let the whole neigborhood known what game yall are playing.

"Yeah yeah yeah " BC mumbled

Bubbles that started saying omg so we asked what was wrong."This outfit is soo cute". She sqeaked.

Soon playing the game got borin because we all got hungry we then decied that we where going to get something to eat so we got dressed.

BC wore a green shirt that said TOUGH GIRL with skinny jeans and green converse .

Bubbles wore a white mini skirt with a bule tank top that said Bubblevicious. (Everybody should have watched that episode by now.)With babydoll blue flats.

Blossom wore a pink shirt that said Im not saying your ugly Im saying Im cuter. Blue skinny jeans and pink and white airforces.

I wore a black shirt that say I wish you would just STFU in silver letter with a shirt silver vest that stops just below my chest with silver skinny jeans and knee high black convesres anf silver string with fingerless gloves.

We decided to go to a chinese place.

_(Buttercups POV)_

After we had our bellies full whic means about four plates of food for me and Bk ( That the nick name for Brooke) we went home to find the house very dark, I mean we turned the lights off in our house but it lookeed scary dark.

It was about 8 when we left so it about 10 something .

We parked the car but noone got out.

"W-w-why is t-the house so d-d-dark" stuttered Bubbles very scared.

"The lights just of and Bloss must have hit the main power switch by the door thats all" Bk said in a stay cool manner.

"Brookes right I think i did hit the main switch" Blossom said

"Way to go leader girl you got Bubs freaked out for nothing." I said

Bubbles relaxed "Right Im just a lil tense"

Everyon got out of th car and Bloss unlocked the door, the house looked the same as we left it but Bloss hit the swicth and the ligth wouldnt come on .

We did not panic becase sometimes this happen and the was another in the kitchen , walking past the living room everything paused Bubbles just frose looking in one main direction.

_(Normal POV)_

BK started shaking her asking whats wrong no answer so we follwed her look and stopped at what we saw sitting on the chair in the living where 4 boys we havents seen since we where 8.

We are now 16 and there sitting on the couch was the Rowdyruff boys starting back at us with smug looks on their faceses.

Now I know your thinking why are they scared of a bucnch of brats cause were older , taller,bigger, stronger,and smarter. When we last fought we made them all the 7 year old brats run home crying to their Mojo or mama as they liked to call him.

But we where nothing compared to how they looked, they were all built in muscle and looked rather to die for if any girl saw them at our school, and the weirdest thing is that they where all 6 '3 inches tall and looked about 17 years old.

Yeah remember when I said the weirdest thing about was that they looked older than us I take it back the weridest thing is that they all had a paire of sparkling white fangs sticking out of theri mouths.

But other then those little changes they looked the same but more defined.( The first part was said with sarcasm)

Brick had lovely ruby eyes, corresponding with Blossoms roesy pink ones, and his bright orange hair ended mid wore a white t- shirt with a red jacket with rrb on it with ,blue jeans and red converse.

Boomer has crystal blues eyes, corresponding with Bubbles sky bule ones, his sandy blonde hair still swept to both sides but with mor edge to them her wore the same as Beick instead of red put in blue.

Butch has forest green eyes corresponding with Buttercups lime ones , and his dark black hair still in a wore the same as Boomer and his other brother but green insted of blue.

And last Blaze had dark iron silver eys, corresponding with my light steel ones, his hair is in spikes all over with on long piece hanging in the front. ( Its just like Torshiro from bleach captain of squad ten hair stlye just in black and silver.)

_( Blossom POV)_

Instead of lookin at us with hate they looked at us with lust, longing even true love.

That kind suprised mr cause we whre had a very deep rivalry,

We still frozen in a trace when Butch said "Did you guys miss us" he sounded truly intrested .

"Cause you guys sure arent excited to see us" Blaze said in a fake hurt tone.

I heard Brooke scuf in at his well cocky attiude.

"What are you and your brothers doing hear Brick" I said that with as much shock I could keep donw.

He than laughed and said " Me and my borhters are lookin for something "

Brooke than growled" Well we dont have your shit so get the hell on"

Brick laughed and said looking straight at Brooke" Who ever said we where looking for objects" .

That made Brooke growl even more.

"Well what the fuck are you lokking for"Buttercup asked her voice dripping in anger.

"Our mates" Butch said smiling.

Bubbles then said finally coming out of shoCk "B-B-BUt we dont have y-y-your friend."

Brick then said being the smartest brother from the group" No Bubbles not a friend mate but a forever mate vampires have someone who they love forever and they are called mates."

"Then why are you and your brothers here" I said my voice shaking .

"We are here to get our mates in other word you and your sisters Blossom" Brick said

We ARE NOT GOIN ANY WHERE WITH YOU " Blossom yelled.

"We are hear to get our mates again I state but you will come willingly or come by force your chioce. Brick said in a calm manner.

"AGAIN I STATE WE ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU OR YOUR BROTHERS" Buttercup and Brooke yelled

Boomer than said"I guess the want to come by force "

That was the last thing we heard before we all took off running through our houses with the RRBS trailing behind.

* * *

><p>M33: So how was it<p>

PPG; EWW WHY ARE WE MATES TO THE RRBS

RRB: (TO BUST CHATTING) WE ARE HOT WE ARE HOT

M33: BECAUSE IT WAS EITHER YOU OR THE POWERPUNKS

RRB;( MENTION OF NAME STOPS AND SCEARMED) OHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

M33:AND NOBODI LIKE THE POWERPUNKS

PPG:UGHH FIBNE

M33; WHO EVER DEOS THE EXCLAMIER GET A SPECAIL PRIZE

EVERYONE: OHH ME ME ME ME

M33: HOW BOUT BLOSSOM

Blossom;R AND R U KNO WAT IT MEANS

M33; OKAY Bloss you get ... dramatic pause

M33: A half eaten cookie and a candy bag with one candy

Blossom: y one candy and half cookie

M33: sorry got hungry weel cya


	3. Chapter 3: Fights Kick Off

M33: Chapter 3 here we go the lucky ducky that will say the disclaimer will be ...BRICK

Brick: I dont wanna

M33: to bad say it

Brick:(mumbles) why dont you say freaking pyshco

M33: what was that

Brick: nothing

M33: thought so

Brick;M33 does not own ppg or rrb just her two charaters Brooke and Blaze

M33:ps i would also like to thank some people for my reviewing my first story specail thanks to The Flaming Angel,and ROCUEVAS. Thank you for reveiw and yes I will try not to make as much spelling errors.

M33:last but not least my Bestie Dark Angel 91398 thxks for the review and you know you cant hate me i mean who can. For other people who are reading this story Dark Angel 91398 has so many great stories read them if you get the chance.

* * *

><p><em>(Bubbles POV)<em>

I can't believe the Rowdyruff Boys are back and are vampires at that the most shocking thing is that they want me and my sisters Blossom, Buttercup, and Brooke to be thier mates.

After Boomer said something I was out of my trace but still confused we jetted of running we had to spilt up so I'm now running with Blossom, while Bc and Brook are running together

"Bubbles please pay attention to where you are running " Blossom said as I nearly ran into the wall.

She then sees how I'm scared I am and says with a look of care on her face "Look Bubbs I know you are scared but you have to pay attention because Brick and Boomer can appear any where any time.

But just as she sasy thats she runs straight into Brick while i stop before I can run into Boomer.

I then get scared and run into an empty run with Blossom following along wiht Brick and Boomer.

The worst part is the only exit is blocked by none other than our counter parts.

"Look either you can come calmly or we can take you forcefuly , but I know you and your sister will chose the easy way and just come without the use of force"Boomer said looky with a smug face thinking that we are going to do just as he says.

Something then clicked in me is he saying that we are going to just listen he I am the sweetest of my sisters but he must be prety damn stupid to think he s goin to take me with him wiht a good fight.

(_Blossom POV)_

I saw Bubbles face harden and we both said in unsion "Think again" before we each threw a punch.

_(Brooke POV)_

Ugh why why why us I scearmed in my head why can't the ruffs want the powerpunks as their mates, hell even princess would be a great , but NOO they just had to want us.

Then they tried to be all you can come by force or freely , freely my ass I'm going to put up a fight til the end vampire or not

Bc then looked at me and saw me well saw me pumping my self up for a fight when not a ruff was in sight and said " Calm down you don't even see them and your giving yoursefl a huge pep talk"she cuoldnt help but laugh knowing that I was always a person to be daring or to get ahead of myself.

"Sorry can't help it " I mumbled still giving a pep talk when somethings or somepeople shot ahead of us.

Their standing infront of us was Butch with his creepy joker smile on and Blaze with his famous smug smirk.

"Why don't you two just come on with us " Bucth said still smileing at us or mainly Bc.

"Fuck off "I snarled

Then what Blaze said put Bc and me over the edge.

"There's not need for you girl to try and fight us your just going to lose" Blaze said still smirking.

My blood boiled.

(_Buttercup POV)_

TRY TRY DID THIS BITCH JUST SAY WE SHUOLD NOT TRY TO FIGHT THEM, I scearmed in my head thats was the last thought I had before me and Bk went charging to our counter parts.

* * *

><p>M33: Wow had alot of thought on this chapter I decided that the cliff hanger will build suspence<p>

Bubbles:It really did

Buttercup:Sure did I can't wait to see if i get to beat Bucths face

Butch; Plz YOU WISH YOU HAD DIZ FACE

Buttercup: do not

Butch: do two

They go back and forth

M33: hey guys

Still fussing

M33: hey guys

Still fussing

M33: SHUT UP AND SAY THE END THINGY

Butch and Buttercup: (Scared vioces) Yes ma'm don't foreget to review

M33: Thats better


	4. Chapter 4:Fight Ends

M33: Chapter 4 peeps sorry for not updating but it was Christmas for crying out loud

PPG/RRB:And you can't miss Christmas

M33:Yep sure can't miss christmas so our happy camper that will say the disclamier well be Boomer

Boomer:okay M33 doesnt own me or myborthers and deost own the series powerpuff girls

PPG: (clears thoart)

Boomer: oh yeah or the ppg either

M33: You i so less hasle unlike your brother not saying any names (cough* Brick* cough)

Brick: Hey im not

M33: (inturepts) sure your not

Brick: Im n-

M33: WELL ON WITH THE STORY OR SHOW WHATEVER ONE YOU LIKE JUST READ

* * *

><p><em>(Blossom POV)<em>

Me and Bubbles both threw punches at our counterparts.

Brick caught my fist, I tried to punch him with my other one but he caught that one.I then kicked at his feett making him almost fall but he didn't cause he caught his balance, but I got my fist free.

I then punched him two times making him stumble back but still not fall over ,but then I noticed that he was smiling .

Smiling that bastard is smiling that just pissed me off.I soon was throwing every move or just plain wailing on him.

He then chuckled and sasid with a jokey tone" Blossom I'm sorry but play times over"as soon as he said that he was up to me in 1 secound flat but before i could process what was about to happen two sharp fangs sank into my neck.

'Damn' was all I thought befORe I blamked out ,hope Bubbles does better.

_(Bubbles POV)_

After Bomer doged my punch I kept trying to hit him throwing any kind of punch ,uppercut , fats, sneak , you get everykind.

But doged eveyone and that made me so mad that he was really dogeing my punches ans till keeping that stupid happy look.

But the worse thing that put me over the edge was what he said "Come Bubbles just give up none of your sisters are here and they re losing to my brothers right about now" I felt my body tremble with anger how dare he doubt my sisters and HOW DARE HE DOUBT ME I MAY BE THE SWEETEST SISTER BUT I SURE AS HELL COULD TAKE CARE OF MY SELF .

I then threw my strongest sonic scearm at him blasting him threw the wall but soon just after I hit himw he came back in nobody ever came back after my sonic scream not even my sisters well but Brooke because her sonic scream was better than mine probably cause she could sing.

No Buttercup didn't tell me I heard her humming to herself when I came back cause I left my phone on the chair on my way to my best friends house.

But there stood Boomer up and well,but the wosrt thing is that I used all my energy on that last sonic scearm.

Boomer thin whispered in my ear" You lost its over my dear" and then I felt two sharp objects enter my neck and I fanited .

I pray that Bc and Bk can beat the ruffs because me and Bloss sure couldn't.

_(Butercup POV)_

I charged at Butch ready to take him down but the funny thing is I hit the wall which really fucking hurt by the way.

I then got up and growled at him and to my dispse he was there still smiling like a chesire cat.

I then ran to him throwing a powerpacked punched only to have him catch and reverse which made my back turn to him.

He then whispered " I win cupcake " and bit me in the neck .

Man I hate fucking vampires.

_(Brooke_ POV)

I charged at my counterpart Blaze with his all to cocky smirk on ,but he caught my shoulder, I then hit his forearm make his arm fly off my shoulder.

I then kicked him in the roundhouse in his face only to have him cath my foot and spin me around.

That made me balckflip off the floor freeing my fett and landing on them with the grace of a cat.

I took martail arts over thr years so thats why I 'd make bogess stuff to go see my master the reason I snook out was because Buttercuo would want to learn to and my master wasn't able to teach two super powered tenns at one time.

I then threw a punch only to have him catch it and pull me closer and really close ate that.

His mouth then found it ways to my ear and he said "Sorry princess but you lost that was the lats thing I heard before two fangs sunk into my neck and I blacked out .

Man I can't believe I lost THIS SUCKS.

* * *

><p>M33:SO opoins<p>

PPG:AWWW MAN WE LOST AND TO THE ROWDYRUFF

RRB:WE WON THAT PROVES BOYS SO RULE GIRL

M33:I dnt think so girls are som much better than boys in anything

RRb;NO EVEN GIRLS SUCK

GIRLS ALL OVER THE WORLD: WHAT WAS THAT

RRB; (SCARED) NOTHING WE JUST SAID THAT GIRL ARE AWSUMAND ARE SO MUCH BETTER THAN BOYS

GIRL: OH THOUGHT SO

RRB: (STILL SCARED DON'T FOREGET TO REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5:Rules Are Given

M33: Chapter 5 In the buildIng sorry for not updating sooner I'm sorry to tell you people this but I'm ... LAZY :P

Well the little monster that will do the disclamier will be BUTCH COME ON DOWN

Butch: Aww man make someone else

M33: Now don't be a baby and say it people are ready to read

Butch: Fine M33 doesn't own the Powerpuff Girls or us now shut up and read already.

* * *

><p>(<em>Bubbles POV)<em>

Aww man I still can't believe me and Blossom lost to the vampire Rowdyruff Boys god thats sucks.

Well atleast Bc and Bk won I mean they even took us in our beds how niceof them.I then open my eyes and could have sworn my heart stopped.

I woke up in a navy blue room and it looked fit for a king I mean flatscreen, and hot tube and you know just the worst part in I woke up to a Boomer walking in and saw me sitting up in the bed .

I then choked out in a scared vioce " Where am I "Boomer then said words that where to shocking to speak he said "In our room Bubbles".

Then everything froze what did he just say.

_(Brooke POV)_

Ugh aww man my head feels like a damn drum that just had a huge freaking solo.

But wait where am I oh yeah ma and Bc lost to Butch and Blaze and they took us somewhere , see I knew I rememberd what happened my memory was just as good.

I smirked to myself in my light sleep about to wake up , 'WAIT I FREAKING LOST TO BUTCH AND BLAZE AND THEY TOOK ME AND MY SISTER AWAY SOMEWHERE 'I mentally screeched at myself.

I then jumped awake only to feel a tighter embrace.'Omfg if Blaze is useing me as a teddy bear I'm going to kill him on the spot.

then someone whispered "Too late " in my ear I then started thrashing wildly not even noticing that I thought that and not said it out loud.

I stewed '"Blaze if you don't let me go I'm goin to make sure you miss your arms"he then let me go I didn't even notice I was on the edge of the bed , I then hit the floor with a moan and small crash.

"See babe if I let you go you get hurt"he said doing that fuckins smirk again.

I then noticed that I was in one of the best bedrooms of the world , the whole room was iron silver and black with any game system possiable and, hot tub and It was just like paradies okay.

I then said my vioce kinda relaxed cause I saw this great room "Where am I" and then Blazer said the worst words possiably "Your new room with me.

Someone pich me my nightmare has started.

I guess the sam thing happened to Bloss and Bc. After I blew off alot of steam he explained the vampire stuff and what not now he said he had rules.

"1 RULE IS : Do not leave this room unless wiht me or my borthers, plenlty of people would love to get back at us and your prime target.

"2 RULE IS:Don't touch anything you know looks suspicous many things happen .

"RULE IS: Don't eat anything wierd looking or glowing the last thing I want is to find you in the state of a fish or something.

" Those are the rules as lng as you follow them your are great okay.

After that I srang up and ran out the door maybe I didn't listen to the rules cause the minute I turned a corner I ran STRAIGHT INTO ALL OF MY SISTERS.

"Watch where your goin Please "Bubbles said

"Please pay attention to where you are going"Blossom jeered.

"Look where your going idiot" Buttercup growled

"Watch it jackass." I snarled.

We all had our eyes closed bercause of impact when then saw each and said " How did you lose at one time"

But we didn't get to finish because our counter/ gay vampire motherfuckers took us off.

Blaze then got to the room and said that was you first and last warning

'Well let's see how much trouble me and my sisters can make.

* * *

><p>M33; Its was good<p>

Brooke ;yea sure but I could have done something worser than that

M33; trust me you haven't even seen the next chapter

Brooke; K

M33; do the thing sorry never found out what is was but think it a disclamier

Brooke; Sure reveiw and wat not


	6. Chapter 6 : Rules Are Meant to Be Broken

M33: Chapter 6 I'm so proud of me and my reveiwers without you guys I would have been stop but you not giving up on me soo I'm not giving up on you .

My lucky monster that will say the disclamier will be...BROOKE WING DING DING WE HAVE A WINNER

Brooke: M33 deosnt own me and my sisters or our crazy pyhsco mates.

RBB; HEY WERE NOT PHYSCO

M33:yet

RRB: HEY WATS DAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN -

M33: (interuppts) oh look at the time well on with the show.

* * *

><p><em>(Buttercup POV)<em>

So after the boy feed us and hug out and man you said the have have to leave to complete som task.

"What kinda task"I asked out of courosity , hey can't blame a gril for asking can you.

Well isn't somebody courious" Butch sneered but to my happyness he stopped thanks to a swift kick in the stomach.

"Gess I was just playing no need to kill me "he said in a fake hurt tone."But if you must know it is specail tasks " he said.

"Me and my borthers will return fous hour si ttight and remeber no more trying to run out said

"Yeah yeah I got it" I said ina whatever tone.

Me and my sisters tried escaping 3 times .

But little did he know I had not got him cause I then texted my sisters. We all have iphones.(i know you might not know whos who so i put the name in blod print beside it)

Hey ur mates leave yet

*Rockin your world (**Buttercup)**

Yea

*Smart n sexy* (**Blossom)**

Yep

*Cutie 4 eva* (**Bubbles)**

_U kno it_

*Lolx smileys :D*( **Brooke)**

Well lets get ready

*Rockin your world*

okay

*Smat n sexy

okey doekey

*Cutie 4 eva*

kk

*lolx smileys :D

-ENd of textin-

_(Getting ready)_

Buttercup : I put on a green shirt that said "Too Hot To Handle , black skinny jeans and hightop converses

Blossom: I put on a pink shirt that said Hottie and a ruffled jeans skirt pink baby doll flats.

Bubbles; I pur on a tank top with a bunny jumping for joy and it said "Happy Bunny.A white mini jacket white ruffled skirt and blue baby doll flats.

Brooke: I put on a black shirt that had PUNK 4 EVA written in big bold silver block letters and silver short shorts and black converses with silver strings.

(_Blossom POV)_

Me andmy sisters met in the hallway ,yep we never listen even when they told us we can get hurt it just never clicks with us.

Buttercup then said "Shall we start our journey" ina are you ready vioce.

We then noticed Bubbles looking scared and then Brooke said clearing her mood right up she turned to her and said " Rules are meant to be broken" and at that last saying we started off.

* * *

><p>M33;Well peopel I'm tired cuz I typed dis at 12 in da mornig so Blaze you know wat to do good night everybodi<p>

Blaze: (Yawns ) Review


	7. Chapter 7 : Welcome To Heaven

M33: Chapter 7 is now here and ready to be read, ps sorry bout the other day peeps I had to clean up cause my cousins where coming over and after that they came so yeah.

My lucky toy that will say the disclamier will be Me

M33; I'm saying it because this will be a very busy chapter so I don't own the Powerpuff Girl or the Rowdyruff Boys (which would be awsum if I did) I only own Brooke and Blaze and a very cool looking dog named Apollo.

* * *

><p><em>(Bubbles POV<em>)

Our first stop was a room that had 'Clothes Room' written in big bubble I love clothes we went in.

"" That was me scearming .But not in fright but in pure loveing ness.

When I say the room full of clothes for girl and sorted colors of you chosing ,I wanted to faint.

They had tubetops, bubbles skirt, mini skirts. handbags, earings,halp body tops that stop at your stomach ,skinny jeans, shoes, sneakers, heels, converes it was just just Great .

I got one of everything I could find in blue MAN I LOVE CLOTHES.

(_Blossom POV)_

After we went in this clothes room Brooke and Buttercup chosing some in their likeing while the sam for me,Bubbles got one of everything just scearming and talking to her self totally sucked in shop mode no one wants to bother her when in shop only mode, Brooke tried to tell her she had enough and she growled at her so after that done we went to another room with 'Book Room ' on the door in big block letters.

As soon as we entered I started to cry and when I say cry I mean tears rolling down my face crying with my hand clasped to gether in a pose of thankfulness.

But I wasn't crying tears of sadness but of joy this room was one big librayr and had almost every book know to man romance, mystery, poetry, history, mathematics. Just eveyrthing.

I had to get aleast a truck load of book not even realising a I was still in the human world and not in my own fun world LOVELY BOOKS JUST LOVELY.

(_Brooke and Buttercup POV)_

**(I know you are wondering how can they have the same piont of view but the have this sort of mind kinection like how if one hurt the other can sesne it or evn if one of them dies, but thats not with evey feeling or emotion also with that they can feel each others anger ,and sadness.)**

So after Blossom had to almost empty the libray out we wen to this next room, It had Game and Cnady room in beatiful lacy letters like the heaven sign in the movies.

As soon as the door nod turned we both exclamied OMFG if this is a dream don't wake me up

The room had so much games for anything dsi xbox it was just awsum I toke the dsi and lets just say they have no more games for that I jacked alo oF CANDY.(Mainly in BC's piont of view.

I saw the games went to the PSP section and took a silver and black one and the whole rack of Ps when I went to the candy lets just say I heard the chior as I poured all o ft the candy into my bag.

Oh yeah I bet your wondering where we put all this stuff at well before the professor went to work for the goverment as a scientists he mad us the super cool bags where you can put a billon stuff in and its not full of heavy , we don't see himany more and reaky video chat thought.

Soon we found our selves in a room with clowing colored sand candy in jars and a much more a grabbed a little bag of candy on the way out but that's all I got cause Blossom said we should get out befroe we break something.

_(No one POV)_

Little did Brooke know that they went to the Potion Room was on top of the door frame and what she grabbed was indeed not candy but a potion.

Soon the girl went walking very tired from all the stuff they got they where on there way tom explore more when hey heard the worst thing ever.

* * *

><p>M33:Hehehe cliff hangy okay everybody doing this one<p>

M33\PPG\RRB:REVEIW OR ELSE

M33; PS ANY QUESTIONS JUST ASK IN THE REVIEWS AND ILL GET BACK TO YOU


	8. Chapter 8:Kicked to Hell

M33: Chapter 8 just came walking down read me street so Buttercup will say the disclamier sorry no time for games

Buttercup;M33 deosnt own PPGor RRB now read

* * *

><p><em>When they heard the worst thing ever<em>.

_(Brooke POV)_

We then heard somethings that sent pure Heaven crash landing in Hell, we heard the boys scearming and from the way they sounded they where the least bit of happy.

"If you don't find our mates faster I'll rip off your legs" We feard an agry Brick scearm

Blossom twicthed

"If our mates don't show up you wil disapear" That was angry Boomer

Bubbles whimpered

And the last to to scearm (Butch and Blaze)

"I f we don't have our mates in the next hour we are going to snap all your damn necks."

Me and Bc jumped.

After hearing them yell we then ran threw the room looking for a good place to hide and chose the library.

Once we got in we blocked the door with almanacs and looked for a great spot to hide and not be noticed.

We then stumbled upon an one sided mirror ( you know one side you see you the other you see the thing behind the mirror.

We then prativally saw them rip the library aprt scearming for us talking abotu guilt.

We then saw a hurt look flash on their faces and saw them leave to the living room.

We then went on a secret passage tot he living room where the boys can't see us and the next thing we knew is that we saw made me feel like somenone was stabbing away at my heart with a really sharp knife.(Brooke)

Bubbles: The next thing we saw felft like someone ripped out my heart.

Blossom:The next thing we saw felt like someone took my haert and stomped it.

Buttercup:The next thing we saw felt like someone took my heart and put it i the shredder.

The next thing we saw was the boys crying and , after seeing that we ran to them hugging them saying I'm sorry, they then forgave and now we where sitting in the living room .

"What are we going to do tomorrow"afted I sad that I felt a pillow fly in my direction and dogded I then stuck my tought and said "Haha miss meand and then Buttercup started chasing me .

"Man they act just like 8 years olds" exclamied Bubbles and Buttercup at the same time.

* * *

><p>M33 :Wel peps you could have had a lot more than that but you can thank my computer for messing up one me well review caus eit 3 in the morning and I'm tired so reveiw and HAPPY NEW YEAR<p> 


	9. Chapter 9:Tempers, and Candy

M33: Chapter 9 people now I want an honset opion rate from 1 to ten how go I am at writing this story all honset opions are thanked.

Blaze:M33 is busy so less playing sorry but this chapter will make you think back trust me oh and m33 deos not own anything powerpuff gril related that mean charaters , setting and or names, the only thing she owns is Brooke and myself. Now enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>(Blossom POV)<em>

After that huge event yesturday everything is preety much back to normal, well when your a powerpuff gril nothing is ever normal.

Right now we are eating breakfast well everybody except Brooke and made cause she was playing on her DSI and she jad to stop and was also eating candy Brooke mad cause she was eating lots of candy and playing the PSP and had to srop.

Boy I swear sometimes they can act like 8 years old over the dumbest now they are not eating til they get thier stuuf and heavly pouting at that.

"Really I thought Brooke was the youngest and your sitting their pouting just like her , you guys are to old to be acting like that eat your breakfaast and you can finish doing what you where doing."I said still eating

"Umm Blossom maybe you shuold just leave them alone and I mainly talking about Brooke because she deosn't look like the happiest person right now.

"Please she will be alrgiht " I said not really careing.

"Please leader girl you know what happened last time you really got on Brooke nerves"Buttercup said in her all to cocky tone.

"Buttercup please I don't believe I was talking to you and the past should be lefted in the past"I said not wanting to rememebr what happened .

"Wait what happened I wanna know "Boomer said asked cirious

I then saw Bubbles look at Boomeer with the don't get in between this look.

"Let's just say Brooke get mad"Buttercup said casting a smug look in my direction.

"So I thought you had the worst temper "Blaze said hugging Brooke and giving her candy while looking at Buttercp in a courious stare.

"Now don't get me wrong I do have a temper waorst then Blossom and Bubbles but Brooke got me beat " Buttercup said in a modest tone

"By a long shot "Bubbles added.

Blaze then gave a very courios look with the rest of the boys ."

"Just ask her " we all said in unsion.

They then looked at Brooke causeing her to give a very confused look .

"My tempers not that - well it not that much worse then Buttercups" she said in a calmish tone

We all then looked at her like she had gone insane

"Okay maybe it is but Blossom you caused it on yourself .

"Wait what happened"All the boy said at once .

"Don't worry bout it " Brooke said not wanting to look back at the memory.

"Well I'm going to get more candy Brooke said geting up

"Me too"Buttercup said followin behind.

_(Brooke POV)_  
>Hmmm whats looks taty I thogu looking at almost evry kind of candy.<p>

Buttercup already ate a snickers.

I then thought 'Oh yea I then went to dig in my bag and saw the pouch with glowwing candy in it was the last one "I haven't tried these "I said with a happy gleam in my eyes.

"Well let's try it then 'Buttercup said wanting to try it to.

I then opened it and got 2 pieces of candy that said YOUTH and divvision 2 I then showed it to Buttercup and she took one.

"Maybe it a new tpye of candy I said thinking about it ,it really made sense.

"Yeah I think I saw a comrecail bout it before" Buttercup said and we opened the candy and ate Next thing we know we got really sleepy and fell asleep.

_(Bubbles POV)_

The boy went for blood shortly after Brook and Buttercup left.

"Wow the have been in their a long time ,Let's go check on them "I said with worry.

"Bubbs there fine there probably to busy eating to even come out or the room"Blossom said still kinda mad bout before .

I then looked at her with a very sad and worried look and she finally came.

We went to Blaze and Brooke rooms opened the door and screamed at what we saw.

* * *

><p>M33; ITS DON DON DON NANA A CLIFF HANEGR HEHE O h yea peeps After you rate me read the top I need a vote I have this awsum idea for an angst fic and i don't know if i should write it so :)= yes and :( = no<p>

RRB: DON'T FORGET TO REVEIW.

PS I am changeing mY name to KandiiLuvin M33 sO DONT PANIC JUST REMEBER IM STILL KEEPING THE m33 PART L8ERS :P


	10. Chapter 10What Happened

M33: Chapter 10 Well thank you for the rateing stuff well I have decided that I' m going to keep writing this story so Blossom do the disclamier.

Blossom :M33 deos not own PPG OR RRB she just owns her two charater Brooke and Blze.

M33;Oh yea plz read the bottom I have some anoucnments for the readers of this story.

* * *

><p><em>(Bubbles POV)<em>

We wen to check on Brooke and Buttercup and when we opened the door we scearmed at what we saw.

We saw Two 8 eight years girls laying on the floor sleeping but the frealy thing was taht they looked just like Brooke and Buttercup but weel younger

The girl that looked like Buttercup had short raven hair stop right at her nick with Buttercups signature flips and her clothes looke just like Buttercup had on earlier a green shirt that said MEAN GIRL with black baggy capris but insted of buttercup size it was in the girls size.

The girl that looked like Brooke had black bass roots and silver ends but her hair was in two bug briads ,with a side clothes also the same thing Brooke had on a silver tank top that said I Got an A+ in texting,with black short short and silver high top nike air jordans with silver and blck but instead of it being the size of Brooke it fit the little girl perfectly.

_(BlossomPOV)_

We then saw there eyes when we woke up light green met crystal blue eyes and silver steel eyes met rosey pink.

We stared for a little while intil the GIRL IN THE GREEN SAID "What are you looking at "with attitude , and her friend i the silver said "Yeah got an eye problem.

Okay was it me or was these kid really cranky I then said "Yeah I do wheres Brooke and Buttercup"

Then the silver girl then replied with venom"Oh yeah your eyes are really broken can't tell what your lookin at you old bat"Her friend than started laughing cause the look on my face was priceless well that what she said in between giggles.

Bubbles then cut in saying "Wait so you two are Buttercup and Brooke " witht hat the gril in green said "Yes we are why" with a confused look .

I then noticed that they where the real Brooke and Buttercup cause only Butter had a green star necklace she never took it off til it poped and only Brooke had a skull and cross bone clip at the side of a braid.

"Okay what happened to you why are yall eight years old" I said gettin worried how are we supposed to explain this to Butch and Blaze tht there mates are 8.

"Wait hope that glowing candy doesn't have anything to do with our age change"Buttercup said.

"Wait what glowing candy "I said curiOUS.

"The one we got out that room"Brooke said in a its not a big dela ton.

"Didn't the boys tell yall not to eat anything glowing I swear you guys never listen"I said in a really mad tone.

"Man you never shut up anoying hag"Brooke said

I saw red next thing Bubbles was trying to hold me from choking that little brat.

Wait how are we supposed to explain this to the Boys .

Next thing we heard a the boy say were home we had went to me and Bricks room by the way so I told Brooke and Buttercpu to crawl under the bed .

The boys came in looking at us and me and Bubbles with question mark eyebrow saying wheres Brooke and Buttercup.

They looke at us and Bubbles said you can teel she was lieing ."Umm they went for a walk.

Brick then came up to me and said"Whats going on "in a serious kinda tone.

"Ohh nothing 'I said " Well then why are you and Bubbles lieing".

Dangit I thought we had them .

"Well umm you really dont want to know what happend ."I said starting to sweat cause im nervous.

"Yea we do"Butch and Blaze said in unsion

Well okay I said and then said for Brooke and Buttercp to comr from under the bed.

* * *

><p>M33; I hope it was good also for my annoucment People school is coming back in so I might not be able to update as much. This is the last update this week caus Thursday I got back to school and also have a game to cheer at.<p>

So there will not be back to back updates so, also I will have a contest the 26 reveiw will star in my story So put up your puff or ruff info cause your chrater shall be in my story soo cya and bets of luck to all.

M33;AND DONT FORGET TO REVIEW


	11. Chapter 11:What A Day

M33: Chapter 11 Well I'm trying to get the story back on track.I m really sorry but school just had to kick back in and between homework ,studying for exmas and pratice ,not to mention games it's pretty tough but I 'm here to let you know I'm goin g to finish story so intil exams are over plz bare with me.I

Bucth:So like she said bare with her and she deont own PPG and RRB

M33;Trust me if I did you would know

* * *

><p><em>(Blossom POV)<em>

I called Brooke and Butttercup from under the bed.

Butch and Blaze just simplt freaked out.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM"

"WHY ARE THEY 8"

"WHAT DID YOU DO"

"YOU ARE NOT OUR MATES'

"WHY GOD WHY'

See what I mean when I sadi freak out.

Brick and Boomer just looked at them amazed ,like they have never seen 8 years olsd before.

"Damn take a picture it will last longer'Buttercup said.

"Hey dont talk to him like that respect your elders"I said because Brick was to shocked to respond.

"Ugh shut the hell up with the respect stuff and fix us already hag"Brooke jeered putting her hand s on her hips.

I wa then restrained from choking that little brat by Brick who had me by the waist ."Okay will you guys please tell us what happened so we can fix you plese"Bubbles said.

"Sure"They said like they where the world most holyest angel.I scoffed and Brooke shot me a glare and gave me the finger ,that no one else why does Brooke 8 years old self hate me so much,

Soon they explained what happened and Butch and Blaze where kinda mad cause you know they went over the rules.

Soon they went back to the roome and found the pouch.

"Wait this came from the potion room"Boomer said

"Potion room we didn't go in a - I stopped and thougth back and remeber the sign wasn't on the door but the top of it.,"Crap we did go in the potion room 'I sadi in a sulky way.

Soon they boy found the remend and gave it to them it took a whole 5 hour s to kick in .

And those where the most craziest 5 hours of my life when is adi they did everything I mean everything swog from the chandller, climb a wall thinking about a mountain, play bowling with the fin cina cups, grind the stairs with a skate baords by the time the medcine kicked in the house was destroyed.

We cleaned up and went to sleep what an adventure we had today.

* * *

><p>M33:Well at least I was able to give you a little bit more of the story it was good I hop still waoting on lucky number 26 be rready OH AND DONT FORGET REVIEW<p> 


	12. Chapter 12:God kill Reader Block

I'm very sorry to say that I have caught readers block yes reader s block I am going to finish the story but for the mean time i will be starting an angst fic intil I can get back on tract

PLEASE DNT HATE ME IM JUST NEED SMOE TIME TO THINK I'M VERY VERY VERY SORRY


	13. Chapter 13:Specail Guests

M33:SUPRISE ,SUPRISE I HAVE RETURNED .Yeah I got over my writers block .It was very terrible I didn't have ideas .Well most of you know what I mean if you write stories on this-

Butch:M33 I think they hear enough of you in the other story so you know hurry up.

M33:(POUTS)Okay I don't own the ruffs cause Butch inst in the hospital,

Butch:Wats that suposed to mean

M33:Sorry they realy want to get to the story , or Puff I only own my charaters Brooke and Blaze.

Bucth:No really wats that-

M33:On to the story.

* * *

><p><em>(Buttercup POV)<em>

Well after those events last night when me and Brooke where 8 , all I'm gonna say is that it awesome.

Now me and Brooke are i the game room playing games while Blossom and Bubbles are looking in the clothes room for more clothes even though I 'm pretty sure Brick and Boomer have no closet space.

"DIE DIE DIE"me and Brooke screamed in unsion playing call of duty is really hard work,you could tell cause I was really concentrating cause my eyes were glued ,and Brooke was concentrating realy hard cause her tongue was sticking out her mouth.

Next thing we know we were lifted and put in somebodys laps."Wow I thought you were serious bout candy but this is just plain weird"Blaze said holding Brooke cause she was mixing around paying attention to the game.

"Shhh"she put her hand to Blaze's lips while the other was on the controller and then The game got over heated and Blew up.

"Awww shit"I said looking at the smokeing xbox 360 ."Damn you girls play hard "Butch said and Blaze started to laugh .

"Not funny "Bk (Lolz not burger king people) said getting of Blaze's lap and setting up the wii.

"Wait never mind let's go see what Bubbs and Bloss are doing plus I wanna see how many bags of clothes Brick and Boomer have to carry back."Brooke said dropping the wii stuf so we all got up and walked to the clothes room making sure not to go in the potion room like last time .

(Ypu know when Brooke and Buttercup turned 8 yeah pretty sweet.)As soon as we got their we saw millions of bags packed and on the floor all over.

"Dammmnn"Butch and Blaze said at the same time. "Hmmm we could have did better."I said in a dont-really-care-tone."Yeah we may be tomboys but when we shop for are clothes we shop harder."Brooke yawned.

Butch then barley choked at out "You can"While Blaze just stood wide eyed like he beened flashed. "Uhhh duh,Bubbles ,Blossom where are you guys."I kinda yelled .

"Over here and where done shopping"They came out waering a whit miniskirt ,with a Blue happy bunny shirt and some blue Blossom had on the same out fit but a happy kitty shirt and, pink flats.

Me and Brooke just wore jeans short shorts and a tanktop in our signature colors."UGGHAY"

We heard from the piles of bags and they moved and then we could see Brick and Boomer they wore jeans and a shirt in their sig color same with Blaze and Butch.

"Hey you guys okay"Brooke said looking at them cause they wher breathing so hard."I'm already dead and I thouhgt I was gonna die"Boomer choked out,while Brick just rocked in one spot holding his knees.

"Please it was onlt 50 mins"Blossom said ,while Bubbles nodded .

"50 mins it was 5 hours woman"Brick said now able to speak. He then kepy mubbleing while the maid to the bags to his and Boomer room.

Soon we all went down stair and started wacthing Jersey Shore (FAV SHOW GOTTA LOVE IT).When the door bell rang

"We got it "Me and Brooke said causde we went to the kitchen for a snack and was close to the door.

_(Brooke POv)_

When we opened the door I could not believe who was thier .

Their stood the Powerpunks Girls they then came running in they didn't notice and went straight our mates and started hugging them saying How much did they miss they as they where gone.

Holy Shit I'm going to kill those hoes for good.

* * *

><p>M33:Wow what an ending wonder what gonna happen in the next chapter.<p>

Brick:Review and get to see me and my bro shirtless.

M33:Wow never heard of that tpye of prize.

Brick:I know thats why I'm doing it M33

M33:Whatever review and get to see them wihtout a shirt i guess how thw wmnk (**World may never know)**


	14. Chapter 14:When Hoes Come to Town

Hey guys I'm back I know I been gone a long time but hey ,school is hard along with sports so yeah. Im not gonna talk much since I been gone so lets get to the story.

I dont own the Puff or the Ruffs but I do own my charater Brooke and Blaze.

* * *

><p><em>(Brooke 's POV)<em>

'Holy sit ,these hoes gonna die.'

"What the hell ?" Blossom said in question.

"No where the hell did they come from" Bc said getting pissed by the secound.

"I think we should calm down ,it's not that bad now is i-"Bubbles stopped short when she saw Brat trying kiss Boomer.

Her face then showed anger "Okay time for them to leave"She said as she walk over.

'I was to shocked and pissed to say anything I just stood there holding the Psp .'

"Excuse me but would you mind telling me why you are here."Bubbles said in her nice vioce.

"Get lost wanna be Barbie."Brat hissed back.

"Excuse me "Bubbles said mad that someone could have such terriable manners.

"Umm can you unlock your self from me for a moment plaese."Blaze said as he pryed Blitz of brother falling closely behind in actions.

"Why so you can go talk to those things over there."Beserk said trying to still hold on to Brick.

While Blossom was still trying to hold on to her was a loud snap noise I then saw everyone looking at my hand was the Psp well most of what was left and it snapped in half ,with piece still falling from it.

"Hey guys a word in the Kitchen" Blossom said real nice like which mean they were in for it.

"Uhh I wanna stay out here"Boomer said kinda nervous like.

"Yeah umm lot's of witnesses if something happens" Butch said looking nervous.

"Oh realLY "Buttercup said glaring.

"GET IN THE DAMN KITCHEN"I yelled ,the next moment we where all in the kitchen.

"Explain 5 secounds"Blossom said glaring and counting down

"Well uh before we found you guys or parents promised them our mates but then you guys came along"Brick said by the tim Blossom got to one.

"Well you need to get rid of them before something happenes"Bubbles said angry.

"And by something bad she means we snap there necks"Buttercup said to let them know.

All fo them gyulped ."Okay"They all said fast and ran to tell the Punks to go home.

Instead they refused and that was the worst thing ever ,I thoguht that intul Brute shoved Buttercup

"THAT'S IT BITCH YOUR GONNA DIE"Buttercup flared with anger.

"BRING IT"Brute screamed in Buttercups face.

* * *

><p>Me:How was it after a whiel ,plus I think my spelling got better.<p>

Brick:Thank god

Me:Hey it weasnt that bad

PPGZ:Yeah it was

Me:(Cry anime style.)Do the disclamer someone.

Someone:Review

Me:Thats not wh- ahh foreget it.


	15. Chapter 15:They Get Beat Down

Hey guys I'm back I know I been gone a long time but hey ,school is hard along with sports so yeah. Im not gonna talk much since I been gone so lets get to the story.

I dont own the Puff or the Ruffs but I do own my charater Brooke and Blaze.

* * *

><p><em>(Buttercup 'S POV)<em>

'Right after she shoved me all war broke out.I punched her in the face ,she kicked my legs, which causd me to trip

'Then her good for nothibng sisters jumped in but it didnt last long ,Blossom power kicked Beserk in the face sending her threw a wall,Bubbles punched Brat giving her a bloody nose ,and Brooke got a handful of Blitz hair and slinged her in the wall.

I was still fighting with Brute when someone cought my fists making me stop becaue she was bleeding.

"Damnit Butch"I said trying to move free but it wasnt working out.

Brooke was punching Blitx repeatdly in the face but Blaze lifted her off the bleeding girl.

'Same thing with Bubbles who was bashing her head against the wall a little violent but hey she is my sister,now be stopped by now being stopped by Brick who stopped her from kicking Beserk's brains out'.

The now very bloody punks where taken out of the house and to a all calmed down but instead of going back to what we were doing we all went to our rooms.

I sat on the bed not talking and tried to go straight to sleep I was still kinda pissed.

"Buttercup it's over no need to be mad"Butch said hugging my from behind

"Whatever"I said in a I-don't -give a- damn -vioce.

I sat there for a few moere scounds intil Butch turned me around and kissed me. Mad or not it was sweet.

I woke up in the mourning still in the same position from last the shocking thing is that Butch is standing in front of me at lest 5 min of stariing I finlly said.

"What are you planing Butch" he smirked and then said in a happy voice.

"Oh nothing but wer about to get ready because whre meeting our parents to today."

_(Blossom's POV)_

"We're WHAT"

* * *

><p>Me:Yeah short I know but I'm trying to update something ,while school isn't drowing me with work so sorry about that. Reveiw<p> 


	16. Chapter 16:Throwing Items and Preparing

Hey guys sorry I havent updated in a while but hey it been busy! Well I know I've been busy so no need to waste you time on to the story.

* * *

><p><em>(Blossom's Pov)<em>

"WE'RE WHAT"I screamed at Brick who had completely gotten of the bed probably fearing what I would do.

"Uh we're meeting my parents, btu dont be-

I threw a lamp that cut him off in mid sentence because well he had to doge it of face he face being hurt.I cant believe he waited to tell me this because he knew I was gonna overeact.

"Why did you wait to now to tell me Brick"I said in a sickly sweet tone, trying not to rip his head off , no time to prepare or think about what to wear-

I had my thoughts cut off bye a "Becasue I knew you would overeact" Brick said in a weak tone, but alert in case another lamp flys his way.

See I told you I'm the smartest for a reason not just becasue I never he on to blow the lab up.I went silent for a while predicting how this would play out.

"Umm I'm sorry if it took you by suprise "Brick said giving a a look saying sorry, I guess he was still to scared to come any closer. Can't blame him the lamp was only a few inches from taking his head off.

"I'm not mad but when are we meeting them?"I said the saw him give a look of remorse.

"Uhhh For brunch in 2 hours"He said but quikly dropped to the ground to avoid the lamp that was coming straight at his head.

"Babe I understand you wanted more time but it come up suddenly for us too"Brick said still on the ground to where I cant see him but can see the top of his red hat.

"Wel-"I stopped mid sentence loking at the the clock I dont have much time left to get ready. I then ran to the shower and jumped in.

Hey being perfect isn't optional its mandatory.

* * *

><p><em>(No ones Pov)<em>

"Man if she keep that up there wont be any more lamps left"... Brick said cleaning up the glass from the ruby red lamp she chucked at him.

Then Boomer,Butch and Blaze burst into the room ,Brick saw and guessed that the other girls had the same reaction because Butch's hair was littered in glass

'Probably from a vase Buttercup threw"He thought, he then spared Boomer and look and saw he seemed a bit shoken. No doubt the Bubbles tripped about short notice and not having enough time to find an outfit.

Then he spared a look at Blaze and saw Brooke took it like Blossom and decied to throw object except Blaze wasnt as lucky to doge early enough because he had a rather large bump on head head a yellow broken Y button from an xbox controller hanging onto his bangs for dear life.

Blaze caught his look and replied "Brooke threw the closest thing and it happen to be a controller"he said obviously heeding the fact that he was caught off gaurd.

"Buttercup, decided to use the best vase she could find and break it over my head how nice of her"Butch said scarcasm dripping off his viose and shaking his head making glass fly.

"Bubbles yelled at me violently"Boomer said a bit shaken by the action.

"But atleast she isnt going to be there..."They all breathed about the wretched person and soon changed the subject

They wherer all convering intl the heard four loud and kinda pissed screams

"YOU BETTER BE GETTIN READY"The four puff huffed signaling each ruff to hurridly move in a frantic motion to get ready fearing there girlfriends wrath.

* * *

><p>Me:A bit short I knwo but I like buidling suspense review please.!<p> 


	17. Chapter 17:Dressed for Success

Im back. Long story short I'm lazy. Anything else. Nope didn't think so. I dont own the powerpuff girls the ruffs or anything regarding to them except this story and my other charcters.

Let the story resume.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Narrators POV)<strong>_

Many hours later the girl felt that they and the ruffs wherer presentible for there ruff feeling as though the dressing wasnt really important as you can see...

_**(Bricks POV)**_

"Blossom I realy dont feel as though why we had to dress up too, I mean they are our parents" I complained while she fixed my already flawless clothes.

I mean I dont know why girls to so much time into getting get me wrong I take a good 20 mins top for myself but in case you havent noticed I'm handsome.

Hah handsome would be an under statement I'm dam fine. But come on Blossom took my time times four. Not saying that she doesnt look good. She looks breath taking in her red no sleeves dress.

Im pretty sure there was another name for it but I was listening so anyways back to the topic at hand. In her red no sleeve dress that had diamonds on one the side swirling into a rose pattern with black velvet heels.

I listened to the shoe part. Her hair pinned to the side in curls with a black velvet eyeshawdow with some dumb affect with black mixed in. Misty,foggy some crap. I stopped listening at the makeup part but yeah and some lip gloss.

Yeah she was beautiful and she felt as thought I needed to look the same way. Im in a suit red tie and black vest and pants and shoes. My hair was forefully combed and guess what ... no hat.

Yeah I was stripped of my pride and joy she said it wasnt professional. Not professional my as-.

"Brick it time to leave now"Blossom chime din my ear rather loudly. I pulled on my ear some but for saying "Okay and following her out into the hall where my brothers and her sisters stood.

Boomer and Bubbles standing side by side matching well waering the same color as each other. Bubles having on a dark blue dress that stop near the floor, her dres shas trinangular sleeves with this goldish diamond connecting it to dress, blue eye shadow with the same misty,foggy, shadowy.

Okay that same eye thingy as Blossom and lip gloss, she wore earing diamond dangly one with her hair pinned up in a ponytail in some weird style. And her shoes are white sandal like strapy things or whatever. Then my aloof brother in the same suit as me but his had dark blue instead of red.

I looked over to the greens. Buttercup and Butch matching aswell. Buttercup waering a forest green dres that wraps around her neck and stops toward the floor in this floral looking pattern. The pattern is in another shade of green in which the shoes match. She has some bumd stupid eye affect thingy except forest green and black her hai is down and straight with a headband. Lip gloss. She has short green earrings.

My twitchy brother pulling at his tie forest green tim in the same suits as me and Boomer but with forest green and he has his hair neatly styled with less hair gel. Most likely done or forced by Buttercup. Boomer hair is neat like it always is guess Bubbles didn't need to put up a fight after all.

I then rested my eyes on Brooke and Blaze. Brooke in a steel colored dress that stops at her knees with big flowers or rose or whatevers all over the dress in soem spots. Steel heels.

Haha rhymes. Anyways her hais is curled and is down, silver eye dumby gloss and steel pearls. And my brother Blaze into the same monkey suit but with steel silverish instead of the other colors.

Finally we are escorted to the table to sit with our parents...

* * *

><p>Finished for now. Review or dont. Not really caring at the moment.<p> 


End file.
